Wagering on sporting events, such as horse races, for example, is a large and growing industry in many parts of the world. Various types of betting products and systems are available for various types of sporting events For example, many horse racing tracks provide one or more “Daily Double” bets in which a bettor may bet on the winners of two consecutive races chosen by the track (e.g., the first two or last two races of the day). Some tracks also provide a “Pick Three,” where bettors select the winners of three consecutive races chosen by the track, a “Pick Four,” where bettors select the winners of four consecutive races chosen by the track, and/or a “Pick Six,” where bettors select the winners of six consecutive races chosen by the track.